hi and goodbye
by Last.one.02
Summary: Fic about Gibbs and Jenny inspired by a song. My second one :  . It is actually pre-romantic or something, but feelings are discovered.


_I see you walking down the street_

_I catch your eye before we meet_

_But you look down to check your feet_

_I wish I'd say are you okay?_

_You're looking better everyday_

_But I just smile and walk away_

_Why did two lovers_

_End up like strangers_

_When did we stop seeing eye to eye _

Jenny walked down the familiar street in Navy yard. She had insisted on coming on foot. She wanted to walk since it was such a good morning and she had nothing urgent to do at work, so she had those 20 minutes. She looked in front of her and saw a familiar special agent coming in her direction. It was Jethro. They shared a quick look, but then he looked down, probably to check his feet. She had noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes and she wanted to ask if he is okay. The other thing she noticed was how good he looked. Despite the fact that he was getting older every day, he was looking better with the age. She wanted to tell him that too. Instead of that, she just gave him a smile and walked away.

They used to be lovers. They used to share everything, but now they are strangers. She doesn't know him like she used to. She could ask, what happened, but she already knew the answer – she left. But does love really die ? Why they ended up like strangers ? When did it happen ?

_Everyday you took my breath away_

_But now theres no reply_

_Only hi, goodbye_

_Like a dream come true_

_When it was me and you_

_Now I just don't know why_

_We say hi and_

_Hi and goodbye_

_(Hi and goodbye)_

Jethro remembered the time, she took away his breath by walking into the room. She meant everything to him once. Still does. He saw her coming to him, but he couldn't look into these emerald eyes and not melt. Now they don't communicate like they used to, they only say hi and then comes goodbye. That's all left of two lovers. He felt like flying, when he was with her. It was just like he was living in a dream. Just the two of them. But now, they have nothing left. Just two words – hi and goodbye.

_I know it sounds like a cliche_

_But when I pass our old cafe_

_It always feels like yesterday (like yesterday)_

_We shared a blanket in the cold_

_To give a promise made of gold_

_We had a deal through heart and soul_

_Why did two lovers_

_End up like strangers_

_When did we stop seeing eye to eye_

He walked away from the Navy yard. He couldn't be close to the woman he loves so much and isn't able to hold her. He was going fast. Unfortunately he met Jenny on his way out. He couldn't look at her without the urge to kiss her. So he looked down and walked away. He walked with no direction at all. Suddenly he saw the cafe they used to come during their lunch breaks, when they were working together here. It felt like the yesterday, when they were together.

_***flashback***_

_Jenny and Jethro were eating and drinking coffee in their cafe. She sat next to him and a little closer than a co-worker should, but he didn't mind, because Jenny was more than that – she was his partner in every way. He had told her a joke, which he though was funny. She laughed so softly and he kept on looking at her – he was so lucky to have her. _

_'' Jen, I love you, '' he said out of blue._

_'' Jethro... Love you too, '' she said softly and sipped coffee._

_Her lips seemed so inviting and sweet and good, and he was just a man. He leaned in and kissed her tender. She tasted like coffee and something, that was just her, but it was so good. He kissed like it was the end of the world. His hands pulled her closer and ran up and down on her back. Her hands were messing with his hair. He knew he shouldn't be feeling so good with her, but he couldn't help himself. She pulled away in the need of oxygen. He looked into her emerald eyes and he saw his life in them. That's the moment he realized, that Jenny was more than a rebound, with her it wasn't about just sex, it was... everything. She was his everything._

_***flashback***_

The memory was so fresh. He could almost feel her lips on his. He could almost taste her. Almost. They had something very special and something worth fighting for. They shared things, while they were together. He could still remember that cold stakeout, where they shared a blanket. That's something he doesn't do usually.

_***flashback***_

_Jenny and Gibbs were on a stakeout in a rather cold apartment. They had seen the target come and leave, their job was done, but they still had to stay there for a night. Jenny had insisted on watching just in case, but he thought it was not necessary. So he was lying on the bed, while she kept on looking the bar across the street. He could see her shivering. _

_'' Jen, our job is done, come here so you can get some sleep, '' he said to her. _

_'' Sleep Jethro. I don't want to miss anything, '' she said to him._

_'' The target was there and now he is gone. Our job here is done. Now come here, lie down beside me before you freeze to death, '' he said._

_'' I'm fine Jethro, '' she was getting annoyed._

_'' Jen, don't argue. Come here and that's an order, probie, '' he said using his rank._

_'' Don't pull that probie card on me Jethro, '' she said seriously._

_'' I am your boss and you listen to what I say, '' he said._

_'' Are you ordering me to sleep with you too ? You are my boss after all, '' she asked and glared at him. _

_Gibbs sighed and turned his back to her. She was a stubborn woman. Has always been and will always be. _

_It was a couple of hours later, when he felt someone close to him. He opened his eyes to see Jenny lying next to him. He instantly pulled her into his arms and shared the blanket with her. She was cold and fast asleep once she was in his arms. He smiled at the sleeping form of his lover in his arms. He really was lucky to have her._

_***flashback***_

Gibbs remembered that night like it was the last night. He probably remembered it because he made a promise that night. He promised to hold her and never let go. He made that promise to himself, to her and to their relationship worth of gold. They were connected through heart and soul. They had it all. Had.

They were so perfect once. Nothing else mattered to him, when he was with her. Still somehow those 2 lovers ended up like strangers, who even can't have a decent conversation. He doesn't know when it happened exactly. They seemed to be fine, when she started as the director, but since his return from Mexico they have been strangers. He didn't know why, but he knew that it might be his fault as well as hers. He was the one, who left for Mexico, but she left him in Paris.

_I remember the way_

_We always had words to say_

_And nothing could tear us apart_

_I knew you by heart_

_We were eye to eye_

_Now we're only hi and goodbye_

_(Hi and goodbye) _

Jenny could never forget the way they were in Europe. They were didn't have awkward silence moments, they always had something to talk about, even if it was something very silly. They communicated well. At that moment they were stronger than ever. Nothing could have teared them apart, no-one could have come between them. She could read him like an opened book, she knew almost everything about him. All the important things, at least she thought so at the time. They were so close, but now there is nothing left of that time. There is no ''Jenny and Jethro'' anymore.

_Hi and goodbye (goodbye)_

_Hi and goodbye_

_Hi and goodbye (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_Hi and goodbye (goodbye) _

Jenny and Gibbs met on the stairway. She was on her way up, he was coming down.

'' Hi, '' he greeted the woman he loves.

'' Hi, '' she replied to the man of her dreams.

They stood in the middle of the stairs for a moment in silence. Neither of them knew what to say... What should they say ?

'' I should go, '' she said.

'' Goodbye, '' he said a little louder than a whisper.

'' Goodbye, '' she replied.

She went back upstairs to her office, he went to his desk. And that's what left of two lovers. One day years ago they read each other, confessed the attraction at least twice a day, fought a lot, but then made up and everything was fine again. They had troubles keeping their eyes and hands off of each other and of course they loved each other a lot. It was a love full of passion and trust and selfless actions. But today is not that day. Today they can't look at each other, avoid making any kind of contact and they have lost the ability to communicate other than greeting and saying goodbye. Two words are all that's left of that great love – Hi and goodbye.

_Everyday you took my breath away_

_But now theres no reply_

_Only hi, goodbye_

_Like a dream come true_

_When it was me and you_

_Now I just don't know why_

_We say hi and_

_Hi and goodbye_

_(Hi and goodbye)_


End file.
